1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an air distribution system and more particularly to improvements in air control boxes for improved distribution of air to a plurality of rooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In supplying temperature treated air to a plurality of rooms in a building, ductwork is provided for directing the treated air from an air treating station such as an air conditioner or a heating unit through ductwork and diffusers which connect the ductwork and the rooms to be supplied with air. Interposed between the duct line and the diffusers are thermostat controlled dampers in boxes which control the flow of air from the duct line to the diffusers which connect several adjacent rooms. Conventionally, one of these rooms contains a thermostat which operates a damper in the control box servicing these several rooms. The thermostat will cause the damper to open allowing temperature treated air to flow through the control boxes into these several rooms until the thermostat is satisfied which will thereupon close the damper stopping the flow of air therethrough with the exception of a small amount allowed to go through the control box through a manually set partially open bypass damper to provide air for circulation purposes.
In the prior art control boxes utilized in such a system, the main damper closes when the thermostat in one of these several adjacent rooms is satisfied. The air supplied thereto from the duct line is then shunted in the air control box through an opening therein to be returned in the system through the ceiling plenum for re-circulation through the air treating station.
The problem of the prior art above described that this invention is directed to is that experienced when the main damper of one or more air control boxes of a plurality of control boxes is closed. The air supplying the closed control box will be shunted through the opening in the control box into the ceiling plenum for re-circulation. An excessive amount of conditioned air escapes through the control boxes nearer the air treating station with the result that air remaining in the duct line to supply other control boxes further down the line will be insufficient. Consequently, the rooms further along the duct line are inadequately provided with air and poor temperature control is obtained.